Back to your roots
by Jack-Sheridan
Summary: Spike & Buffy and Xander & Anya. Who's Pregnant? Will there be complcations? Who's history comes to light? Read on and find out!


DISCLAIMER: YEP THEY ARE ALL MINE, BUFFY IS MY LOVE SLAVE AND XANDER IS MY BEST MATE, (NOPE LAST TIME I CHECKED THEY ARE STILL JOSS WHEADON'S AND UPNS)  
  
DEDICATION: PRUE1329, THANKS FOR THE HELP!  
  
RATING:PG  
  
MAIL: eagle_1329@hotmail.com  
  
Back to your daily dose of BTVS  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back to your Roots:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Anya smiled as the customer left the magic box, "Thank you for your money, here have a chicken's foot free!", she said throwing one at him. Giles gave her a warning stare and Anya placed her hands on her hips, "What? Giles I am just bringing Customers back to our shop!".  
  
Giles raised his eyebrows, "Our Shop eh?, I thought I was the owner", He said mockingly.  
  
"You British, no wonder everyone wants to start fights with you, no sense of humour", Anya said loudly. Giles huffed and walked off to organise some musty books in the back. The phone rang and Anya picked it up.  
  
"Hello This is Anya and how is our most valued customer of our store doing today", she spoke cheerily into the phone.  
  
"Hey An its me , you can drop the act", a voice said glumly. Anya smiled, "Oh hey you, did you book us a meal at the fancy fancy place".  
  
"Yes I did cost me 100 bucks to though", Xander moaned. Anya tutted, "Xander why do you do that?".  
  
"Do what"  
  
"That insistent moaning stop it at once", she ordered. Xander sighed, "Fine, I'll pick you up around nine", He said hanging up  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile in the park.  
  
"Hey Dawny pass me the Cheese Cake", Buffy asked her younger sister. Dawn grinned and tossed her the cake, Buffy caught it effortlessly, "I said pass not toss". Dawn giggled, "You didn't't say please so I tossed it".  
  
Buffy looked over at Willow and Tara who were throwing a pink Frisbee, which looked to have magical pixie dust glowing off it.  
  
"Hey you guys I thought it was a magic free afternoon", Dawn said causing them to stop playing Frisbee. Tara looked at her, then the Frisbee lost its glow and fell to the ground.  
  
"Magic no we are not doing any magic are we Willow?", Tara said quietly. Willow shook her head, "No magic for us, Nope we are WOD'S". Buffy looked puzzled, "WOD'S?". Tara smirked, "Its our new thing , Witches Off Duty".  
  
Dawn laughed, "Cool, maybe Buffy should be LBOD". It was Willow's turn to look puzzled. Dawn let a small laugh escape, "Loser Being Off Duty!".  
  
All of them laughed and Buffy threw a bit of Cheese Cake in her little Sisters face. Which resulted in a food fight, naturally Tara and Willow won with a little help as food appeared magically out of nowhere and started pelting buffy and Dawn which they declared as not fair. And was decided that it should be a draw. They all ended walking back to the magic box.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The door jangled as They walked into the magic box all clean, with more help from magic. "Oh i see you got new books!" Willow said rushing over to Giles who stumbled and they went crashing down in a huge heap. Dawn and Tara went to help while Buffy talked to Anya.  
  
"So did xander get your reservations?" Buffy asked eagerly  
  
"Yes it's at a fancy fancy restarting, for our first year wedding anniversary" She said eagerly, only to keen to show Buffy the ring again.  
  
"I wish i had someone to have an anniversary with.."Buffy said glumly  
  
"Like who? Riley, Angel, Spike..." Before Anya could finish, Buffy chimed in "Spike? why would i want spike? he's a slime ball, a vampire and i don't like him, anyway he's not my type" Buffy said this so quickly that it took Anya by surprise and before she could say anything else Buffy went into the back to get on with some serious training.  
  
It was true she did like Spike but in what way she wasn't too sure. She just needed to take her mind off everything for a while, including guys. And the best way too do this is to do some slaying or the next best thing serious training .  
  
While Buffy did this she could not get him out of her head, the fun they had, the two passionate nights they had together, and the things he said to her. She even cut her hair to try and rid the thoughts of him running his fingers through it. But it didn't work. "Stupid little vampire" She scowled as she punched the wall, leaving a rather large hole in it.  
  
"Man trouble?" xander said as he walked in the room, Buffy jumped  
  
"Oh, er no i just got my mind elsewhere at the minute, you know the whole living thing" She said rather quietly.  
  
"Yeah ok, I know you better than that, but its ok we'll leave the subject for now"  
  
"Thanks" She said "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well you know if me and Anya stay together, and decide to have kids, which we will eventually, are they going to be half human half demon?"  
  
Buffy could tell that he had thinking about this for sometime and most of the night, he had deep shadows under his eyes. "Er i don't know, that's a Willow question really, but why this worry now?"  
  
"Because... she's pregnant"  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter hope you liked it and any questions e-mail me ok?  
  
Jack-sheridan 


End file.
